darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Celebration
Back to 2010 Logs Depth Swivel Goa Megatron Firedance Depth is seated at the bar with one of his Blue Busters in his right hand. His back is to the bar currently, the mech watching the rest of the room idly as he sips on his drink. Depth taps on comm, "This slagging thing on? Hey, drinks on me in the El Sleazo! I'm a going hoommmmeee!" The merry sound of whistling can be heard as Swivel enters the establishment. The tune is not only cheerful, but a few of the notes are missed and end up as just a clumsy release of air, or a beep to substitute the source's inability to whistle well. The course, the ever cheerful femme, spots her mark an walks over to Depth, hopping up on a stool beside him. "Howdy!" You say, "Bubbles!" he croons and reaches over to give her a one armed hug, "I'm so happy!" Swivel bobs her head and smiles, reaching over and placing a hand on Depth's arm. "So The ship made it through safely I take it? Happy cycles and congratulations and all sorts of happy polite words that I can't think of at present!" Depth nods enthusiastically, "Yep, safely through the rift and on the way here right now. I believe you still got the creds I gave you to buy yourself a Blue Buster yes?" Goa smacks the doors of the El Sleazo open with a scowl on. He stomps up to the bar, smiles over at Foz-E, then grins at Depth, waiting for Swivel to finish her bubbling. "I don't know what this is about a ship, but I think," He snaps his fingers at the bartending mech, "That I should be drunk before I ask." Can only avoid Chimera for so long, you know? "I want what he's having." Swivel nods her head, and puts her hand behind her back and produces the creds. "Yupperooni! Gimme a Blue Buster!" Swivel chirps happily. She then turns to Goa, bright eyed and bushy... tired? Maybe... maybe not. Still she is beaming in spite of his scowling. "Goa!" she says, almost purring in her tone. "You definitely need to get drunk if you have to wear that face!" Depth looks over toward Goa and chuckles. "Hey kid." he offers to the green mech. He looks to Swivel. "Foz-E a Blue Buster for Swivel and Goa please. We are celebrating!" Goa takes his drink from Foz-E and chugs a swig that's pretty tall even for him. Then he wipes his mouth. "Okay." He grins like an idiot. "Better. Depth. Thought your home got eaten by space or sommat. What's goin' on?" Depth waves a hand toward Goa, "Details kid. In a sense that ship is home. My friends are home." the mech intones, "Home is where you put up your feet and belch!" A hearty chuckle. He looks to Swivel, "There you go making him drink.. tsk on you Bubbles." Swivel takes up the glowing blue drink and stares at it long and hard for a moment. She doesn't like getting terribly drunk, and the last time she drank it she exposed herself to ridicule. However, it was a toast in honor, and so she forces her grimace into a grin and holds it up. "To Depth and to friends and to putting up feet and belching in merriment!" she proclaims, then tips back the fluid down her throat. She then puts the glass down with a slam. "Maybe.... I'm a bad influence... but I'm a good femme I am!" Depth taps his glass against hers at that toast. "To that and the future." he agrees, then chuckles at how much of that just went down the femme's throat. "Goodness, enjoy it don't gulp it!" he shakes his head and sips on his own, just savoring it. Swivel shrugs her shoulder, looking at the small amount left in the bottom of her glass. "Well................... how bout I jus 'joy ther company 'stead?" She then sweeps her optic over Goa as he keeps chugging away. Depth hmms and nods his head to that, "Sounds good to me sweetness, I'm usually pretty good company normally." he muses, another sip of his drink. He watches Goa just guzzling away, "Eesh, look at him go. Must've had a really slagging bad cycle or sumthing." Swivel leans forward, placing her elbows on the bar counter. "Um-hmmmm.... yuppers..." she murmurs from her spot next to Depth. "Mebbe we should ask 'im rather 'n speculate.. I mean since he can hear us fine talkin' bout him I'm sure." A tall, sinewy mech arrives at the El Sleazo Cafe. The mech appears to be bearing no armaments of any kind, nor much in the way of armor. He simply approaches the bar and orders an ener-beer. Taking a seat at a bar stool, the mech does not even acknowledge the group that's already there. The barkeep complies as the mech's credits are valid enough, setting the beverage in front of him. Depth chuckles softly to Swivel, "Eh I'll wait awhile til he's good and drunk, kid may need it if he's had a bad cycle." he notes, offering a polite nod to the newcomer at the bar. Swivel nods her head slowly, about to say something more about Goa. However, her gaze is shifted when another mech enters. That in and of itself is not out of the ordinary, but this one she does not recognize, so being the friendly femme she is, she waves and offers a cheery "Hullo!" before returning to her drink. She finishes it off and then looks over at Depth. "So now that they are through, how long do ya think?" Goa slams an empty mug down on the bar. His optics are swimming ... up, down, just wherever. But he is victorious! Triumphant! "Well, I'mma glad," he slurs, trying to get both optics to look at Depth at the same time. Or Swivel, either one of them will do. "Better bring your folks down first. Gotta show'dem the... the stuff." Depth sips on his drink, thinking over that question carefully. "Hard to say for sure. Distance between your planet and the rift is difficult to calculate without the right equipment. Could be awhile cuz if I know Shadow he's going to be scanning all the way over here to make sure I'm here and alive as well as if it’s safe to land and all that stuff." he peers at Goa, "The stuff?" Though the mech recognizes everyone at the bar, he keeps his cool as Depth nods at him. The mech offers a nod in return to Depth's greeting, and takes a swig of the ener-beer. Megatron went to great lengths to disguise his voice, sounding nothing like his normal self. "Good cycle." the mech offers in greeting as a response to both Depth and Swivel. He raises the container of Ener-beer as Swivel waves. He's content to just sit there and listen to the conversation going on in the group. Goa replies with immense cheer. "Yeah!" You can practically see his processor shorting out. "Think Cybertron is kinda interesting. Just being nice, I know," he chuckles disjointedly, hunching forward, "I figger you wanna least show 'em Firestorm, 'f anything you told me's a bit truthful." Swivel smiles at the other mech for a moment, before she turns her attention back to Goa and Depth. She giggles for a moment or two. She is about to say something, has her mouth open and a look in her optics, but then seems to forget what her thought is. She closes her mouth as a lost look comes over her for a moment or two. Finally she gives up and remains quiet, but keeps nodding and looking engaged in whatever either mech have to say. Depth ahs softly, nodding to Goa. "I'd like them to meet her, you, and Swivel. I was truthful kid. I already talked to her about this.. she'll be sad, but she'll cope. She's strong, like a good warrior should be. All you got to do is be a shoulder to cry on and lend an audio to listen so she can get through it okay." another sip of his drink, then to the stranger he offers, "Good cycle. Buy yourself a Blue Buster, it'll knock a cyber buzzard off the dead body wagon." he notes, a little snicker right after that, "Heh.. I kill me..." "We'll see...eeee'f I can stay in Poly without rippin' my own audials out, and you got a deal, Depthy." Goa slumps sideways against the bar. Nope, not overcharged enough. But he wasn't going to make himself look like even more of a fool ordering another drink already... plus, he wasn't aiming to shut himself down. Slag it, this'd have to do. He looks down, then up, then over, having expected to at least hear a chirp or two from Swivel. "Swivs?" The mech decides he will pass on the 'Blue Buster' Depth suggests, content to keep himself coherent and -mostly- sober to properly take in the conversation. "I think I'll pass, but thanks." the mech offers in return, taking another long pull of his ener-beer. The mech sets his drink in front of him, and looks into its swirling texture. Swivel offers a polite little laugh, although she honestly does not get Depth's joke. After laughing for a moment, she realizes this. "Uh.... I dun get it," she confesses after a moment. She taps her fingers on the surface in front of her for a moment or two, then tilts her head to Goa. "Whut?" Depth Hmms softly to Goa. "Old temperamental up to being emotional again or sumthing kid? Or is it your woman hm?" he asks. "Or maybe it’s just something else entirely.. say Chimera?" he asks. Oh yeah, he's just hitting on all the buttons old Greeny has ain't he. He nods to the other mech, "All right, tis good stuff though." he murmurs, looking at Swivel a few moments. "Nothing to get." he assures. Swivel offers a polite little laugh, although she honestly does not get Depth's joke. After laughing for a moment, she realizes this. "Uh.... I dun get it," she confesses after a moment. She taps her fingers on the surface in front of her for a moment or two, then tilts her head to Goa. "Whut?" Depth Hmms softly to Goa. "Old temperamental up to being emotional again or sumthing kid? Or is it your woman hm?" he asks. "Or maybe it’s just something else entirely.. say Chimera?" he asks. Oh yeah, he's just hitting on all the buttons old Greeny has ain't he. He nods to the other mech, "All right, tis good stuff though." he murmurs, looking at Swivel a few moments. "Nothing to get." he assures. (re) Goa rubs his hands together and glares at Depth from his low angle, still wearing a little remnant of a smirk. "Whaddyou think? If't wasn't all'a'the above, would't /really/ be the entire Decepticon experience?" He sits up, grinning completely again. "Who's gonna save me from crazy space-lion types now, anyways?" He looks over at Swivel. "Rotate?" Slag it. He motions to Foz-E for a SMALLER glass of the same stuff. "They got Chimera aboard, Depth. Wasn't pretty. But we're celebratin', right?" He elbows Swivel in the shoulder. "You got all quiet, tha'swhat." The Mech is content to allow Depth to take his attention away from himself, continuing to pay close attention to what is being said while taking another drink of his Ener-beer. His drink is almost done, yet he's learned more in these few minutes then he would have otherwise. The trick is now, what to do with it. Decisions, decisions, constitute the Mech's processor, churning away as to the possibilities. The mech orders one more Ener-beer, to stay for a little while longer as he finishes off the first. Depth nods a little to Goa's words, "I understand kid, really I do. But drinking yourself stupid isn't going to fix it. Gotta be sober to deal with the serious stuff that war brings. Better be sober if you deal with your leader or your woman.. else either one of em may just throttle you just cuz you are being a drunken idiot. But that's just my humble opinion. Not like I know either one of em well eh?" he notes, then a nods. "Yeah, I know you got her. She's a big girl, got herself into it and she can take herself out of it. I cannot muck around in this time any more.. messing stuff up for whoever." The door swings open as Firedance steps in. She grimaces, hating this place, but came here for a purpose. But not seeing the one she sought, the femme sighs and puts a hand on one hip in irritation, eyes glancing this way and that. Swivel smiles. "Well... um.... guess I done gone quiet 'n all. Not much, er, like me I guess, but den I got hearin' what I asked and more, so jus' listening and let ther mechs do ther talkin' since they often like it bedder tha' way... yanno?" She twirls on her stool, laughing before catching hold of the edge of the bar counter to steady herself. She listens to Depth's words of advice for Goa. It's clear she ins't quite up to snuff on all that is being discussed, and though a curious femme, she isn't terribly distressed at hearing only part of a story. "Dun worry, Goa, I like ya ifin when yer drunk. But I like pleasant derunk... not... uh.... moody drownin' drunk. Not tha I'm sayin' yer bein' that, but I... lost me trainer tho--- oh looki is ther dancer! Helloooooooooo" Swivel tuns her attention suddenly to the femme who had just entered the bar, waving emphatically. The mech finds it amusing that the group next to him has drunk them all into a stupor, save Depth. Then again, it doesn't really surprise him that Depth would have a different reaction to the Enerhol. The mech also turns his optics to the femme who enters the bar, and instantly recognizes Firedance, though he shows no external indication of so. The Mech really doesn't say anything, simply because he hasn't been spoken to. But honestly, the mech doesn't mind at all. The less attention on him the better, he figures. Goa glances over at Firedance, just by reflex 'cause something moved, but doesn't pay attention beyond that. "I don' think'ere's a difference, Swivs. Ah, Foz-E." He looks at Depth defiantly, then takes a ... hm. A sip. Whether the gingerness was coordination or luck? The jury is out. "Depth, I deal. I spend most'a my energy dealin'. Best a 'Con can. I gar...gwar... ga-run-tee you, you'll NEVER see me overcharged on the job. Can stop, drinkin', whenever I want, I just don't, 'cause I got a thousand vorns to make up for, aight?" He takes another ginger sip. Impressive. "I didn't get her," is stated with much more clarity and gravity than his last ramble. "I got a couple more scars and I got Slip about ten times madder than the last time you saw her. And the Emperor 'got' another 'soldier'." Now a wide, toothless grin. "Why you eggin' me on Depth? You know I won't shut up." Hearing a voice and seeing a wave, Firedance moves that way. But she smiles warmly and turns to stride that direction "Swivel dear, how are you doing? " she asks, and pauses as she looks at Goa "... Over energized? " she sniffs critically. "Ahh, wanting for a lady I see." Depth notices the femme enter as well and glances over at Swivel. "You are a voyeur Bubbles.. that's what you are.. a voyeur and like a spy our something.. listening to us yammer while sit back and enjoy yourself." he says this in good humor though, "Yeah, pleasant drunk is way better than moody drunk." he nods to Goa at his words, "You deal the way you deal kid." then a hmms, "Eh femmes forgive kid, trust me on that one. If she loves ya she'll forgive you and have you in her arms in no time." then a cock of his head, "Me egging? Nah. Just speaking the truth of things is all kid. I lived a long life, leading a bunch of mechs around in war games for so long it'd make you spit up that drink you just gulped down.. I know things... and I speak the truth." The Mech is content in knowing that Goa yammers, and is quite happy hearing the group do just that. Having Firedance here doesn't really change things for him, as she goes immediately to the group and engages them in conversation. Instead of greeting her, the mech takes another long pull of his Ener-beer, now a little less than halfway done. He's got about two more of those drinks left, he figures. Then he'll have to start heading out. Swivel smiles appreciatively as the femme come over to her. Of course the quiet mech is all forgotten. Swivel often forgets the quiet mechs. Unless of course she already knows them, in which case she would relentlessly pester them until they stopped being quiet or shot her. The shooting thing had happened before. However, with Depth and Goa bantering in the background, and another addition to the merry party, Swivel's spirits are soaring, even if she is uncharacteristically quiet. Or was moments ago. "Why I am jus' wonderful, thanks fer askin'!" she chirps gleefully. "An' you?" she asks Firedance. She then gives a side glance to Depth. "Voyeur? You betcha! I do all sorts o' watching and lookin' and peering with me blinkers 'coz it's what they're there for... though I ain't the spechul kinner voyer... them, whaddya call 'em... clear-voyeur? Well I'unno those sorter things. Ain real relevant ter me sinsh I dun real believe in 'em.... an...." she trails off. She then straightens up and leans closer to Depth, talking very quietly. "Quit seeing though my act! That's not a polite way to treat a femme, you know!" Goa looks up at Firedance. Up her nose, really. "Noooooooo," his antennae angle out, then sweep plaintively to the sides, "I have enough lady. I am up to my elbowsh," He holds his arms out to the sides, rubber squeaking against armor, "In lady. Waiy', no, down to my elbows." He motions wildly at his face. "My face? Shoulders? All lady. Tha's why it'so mangled." Well ... not that mangled. He had his helmet buffed over pretty recently, and the paint on Goa's shoulders tends to have a pretty long operative life. More likely, the over-energized mech is trying to make some kind of 'point'. "Aren't we s'posed to be partying?" "Trying to find one of my boys. I'm a bit worried as he went out the other night to get something and hasn’t come back. " explains Firedance with a bit of a worried smile. "He's my lead dancer in my next performance and a good friend, so I hope he is just gotten lost and not into trouble." she explains. She peers down at Goa, eyes narrowing a moment. "I see..." Depth snickers softly at Swivel and then nods, "Yeah, fine." he replies softly, sipping down a good portion of his drink. "Magmorta believe in stuff like that.. she thinks she's like this reincarnated queen of some planet somewhere..." he coughs a bit at what Goa just said. "Up to your.. hoo boy.. I so could so take that and run with it to a really bad place. But know what.. I won't... gonna be a good boy and sit here, drink, enjoy my friends company... and wonder where the slag my lovely woman is.. where is she kid... off finding another mech already or something? Not that I'd blame her really..." trailing off there, looking a little sad. "Man I'm gonna miss her." Swivel brings a hand up to her mouth for a moment or two as she listens to Firedance's little plight. "Ooooooooh wellum..... I 'ope ther fella ain't gone'n gotter any trouble, thas fer sure. Sure he's jus, yanno, los.... er maybe dwadling.... dawling... doddle.... er takin 'is time, yanno? Saaaay.... who is 'e? I might've heard sumfin 'bout him. 'Ow long been gone?" Swivel asks. She keeps listening to Depth and Goa's conversation, and then blinks her optics at Depth. "Er... dun be sad... happy times... if ya don't get them sad sorter thoughts gone I'll... I'll..... I'll tickle ya into joyful submission!" "Maybe. His name is Slate. He's flat grey and black right now." Firedance looks at the boys again, then turns to focus on the silent mech... always knowing when people were watching. Then back to the others "he repaints himself frequently for shows. Though the Mech wants to continue listening to the conversation at hand, especially with the topic at hand, he has to get going. Finishing his Ener-beer, the Mech offers the group a wave. Bidding them goodbye, he says "Good Cycle everyone. Sorry I wasn't more talkative, it's just been a long cycle." With this, the mech stands up from the bar stool, and leaves his tab for the barkeep, walking out of the bar. Goa looks at Swivel ... keeps looking, then takes a swig of his drink without taking his optics off of her. "What she shaid." He looks at Firedance. Then at the nondescript mech drinking away ... Nahhhhh. "Ten-four," he nods to the departing. "You know Depthy, I know better'an to ask, but'yer gonna traumatize poor Shwivvy. And'm..." He twirls his beard. "Yanno, I'd tell you, just we have a sorta agreement. I don't get all twin-mind-linky on her while she's doin' her seekery things, and she don't mind-walk in on me doin' my groundery things. Everybody's happy. An' nobody has to know how durnk I'm." Depth nods to what Swivel says about Firedance's lost friend, "He'll show up, probably found some girl to hook up with and forgot about his responsibilities." he states matter of factly, finally finishing off his drink, "Ohh would you tickle me? I may just like that Bubbles." he notes, sounding amused at the thought of Swivel getting her tickle on. "Later." is offered to the departing mech. Then a nod to Goa, "Okay then." Firedance waves to the strange mech as well with a polite nod. And then she looks at the others as she sits. Then she smirks at Depth "He knows better than to do that with some street hussy." Depth hms, "Okay, if ya say so." Swivel offers a friendly wave and a goodbye to the mech leaving. "Hurrr.... din't e'n get a name offer dat mech," she says as an afterthought. However, beyond that, the mech fades from her mind at more pressing matters. One is Depth being Depth. Two is Firedance's lost associate. Three is.... things are shiny. Actually, three could be bumped to four. That would mean three could be... Goa talking about things that don't make sense to Swivel. She makes a small noise that does not qualify as speech before staring at Firedance. "Wha's a hussy?" she asks with a tilt to her head. "Er, I, er, mean, well dun think I heard anythin' 'bout a fella like 'im! Not lately. Mus' be nice ter change yer looks offen. Whaddya think? Mebbe I sha go purple. I do lurve me some purple! Pwetty colour ter match me optics, duncha think? Or mebbe more gold.... gold 'n purple nice...." she take a moment to stick her tongue out at Depth. Finally she glances at Goa. "Oh dun worry 'bout atomizing... wait not, traumatizin' me, I ain tha' easy ter tra.... nevermind. Ya'll gone and read stuffs an' have yer own idear 'bout me so it ain't worth tellin' you what's what... an..." she trails off looking at Firedance again. "I will be on ther lookout fer anythin' regardin' a mech named Slate." Goa smiles blankly at Swivel, then pretty much face-desks into the bar. The mech's still quite conscious, as demonstrated by his one red optic peering sideways at Depth. "Take me with you," he whines. And that's coming from the mech that's utterly terrified of going off-world. Depth turns his burgundy armor purple the moment Swivel mentions she loves it.. a deep royal purple in fact. "Hussy.. a femme of questionable moral character who will be with any and I mean any mech just for the fun of it.." he states, then a chuckle at that tongue, "Careful now Bubbles, you are giving me ideas." he muses with a chuckle. "Still like to see you try and tickle me." then stretches a bit. "Eh? What was that? Nooo way are you going to the future with me kid. You are staying right where you belong." Firedance smiles "Thanks." She notes softly "He's a good mech. I'd hat for anything to happen to him." then a blink and she looks at Goa, and then Depth, not going into details on a hussy. Then she laughs softly "Well it does mix things up a little. I've been white, jet black and everything in between." she blinks, staring at Depth. Goa snickers. "Shure." He sits back up, blinking his optics on and off a few times, then looks at Depth. Then he looks at Firedance, to make sure the new color filters aren't glitching out on him. "... oh." His optics fall to Swivel. "Huh?" He finishes off the last bit of his second Buster. First-and-a-half, really. "I'ma... I'ma go sleep this off. You aren't leavin' right now right Depthy? There might be a dragon or somethin'." Slowly he tries to slide off his seat. Depth shakes his head to Goa, "Now right now, they are still flying over here. But I should get some rest, been a long solar cycle watching them come through the rift safely." he states, "You don't drive home drunk okay, maybe Swivel and swing you over somewhere to sleep it off safely, right bubbles?" Swivel notices she is being stared at. However, the voluntary slamming of Goa's face into the bar makes her really turn her attention on Goa, not noticing right away that Depth had changed colors. "Heeey.... Goa...." she says, reaching over at prodding at him. "Ya dun wanner go wit Mr. Slooshy..." she says in a small, quivering voice, as if his suggestion that he'd rather be far away than here, and therefore, around her, had hurt her feelings. She remains to stare at him with large purple optics for a moment or two as he drags himself to her feet. She then looks helplessly over at Depth, and realizes he had gone and changed colour. Her instinct is similar to Goa's and she glances at Firedance. Nope. She's the same. "I like purple...." she mutters quietly. She then peers at Firedance. 'Was yer favorite colour?" she asks before she hears Depth's suggestion and she beams at the idea. "Yay! I'd LURVE to help drunk Goa!" She claps with glee. "Red." notes Firedance a little bit. Then she blinks and eyes Swivel "... No turning him other colors dear. Taking advantage of idiots isn’t nice."S he chides gently, even while her own optics danced in amusement Depth gets up off the stool to help Goa out, "C'mon kid, let’s get you to a nice berth spot." he looks to Swivel. "C'mon woman, grab an arm or sumthing." Swivel claps her hands again. "Red is nice! There's a bit o' it inner purple... but red in't my colour. I ain't the bold er fiery..." she trails off as Depth commands her. She is instantly on her feet and taking a hold of one of Goa's arms, wriggling herself under it to act as support. "I wan't gonna repaint him or nuttin.... I'm a GOOD femme I am!" "What does a riff... yaknow, I'm gonna bump inna you later anyways, I jus' know it." Goa makes it all the way to his feet, without even falling over! Not yet. Swivel being hurt by his sentiment seems rather lost on him, though that may well be his personality, not the energon. "Hey, Depthy's no... no idiaust. He's jesh'a jackaf--aauaa--" He hadn't expected to be lifted. He was doing fine on his feet already! Just watch him start walking! "Repaaii.. Hey, I'mma one who repaints people." With both his sides supported, his head just lolls forward. "Tehehe..." Firedance takes one step sideways to get out of the way, not making a move to assist, as they DID have a hang on it Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Swivel's Logs Category:Goa's Logs Category:Megatron's Logs Category:Firedance's Logs Category:Depth's Logs Category:Depth TP